


The ???? Team

by Somethingsomethinghomogeneous



Series: The chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fuckshit, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingsomethinghomogeneous/pseuds/Somethingsomethinghomogeneous
Summary: When a prince must save his father from a horrible heinous monster he takes it upon himself to find the three other chosen ones. Will they save the prince's father before he is met with his demise? Or will they screw up so much that a sassy kitten defeats them in a battle for the remote? Is there something far more sinister going on? Will these young heroes be able to handle pressure of trying to control their powers all while fighting the forces of evil, I mean its not easy being a hormonal teenager.





	1. Crazy day part 1

~~~~Christopher's POV  
I leave my last class for the year because its empty and I've cleaned up. I go see my friends who were temporarily running a shop(junk stand) outside, there I see Jason wearing his green flame bandana as always and I see Damian wearing his signature electric blue gloves. I noticed a bewilderd girl and couldn't help but to wonder why she just bought a bike chain, I look at my friends for answer and they shrug then I walked over.

"Did you like the school year? " I asked my strange friends who had never been to school before now. They close up shop and follow me as I walk out of the shop or junk stand as I like to call it, when we exit I give them two lists they look down and then up again.

Jason is the first to speak "What are these? Did you stalk us you 11 year old creepizoid?!" He asked shocked as he read a list of strengths, weaknesses, and every unique thing about him.

Next Damian spoke. "Where'd you find these?" He asked obviously shocked. "I found these on some guy sleeping on a bench in the park." I stated nonchalantly, while following him and Damian. "So you robbed a homeless guy huh?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"No it fell out of his bag so I picked it up and after hearing it outloud, I couldn't believe what I was reading and I was suspicious what he might do with the information and how he even got it, so I just took it without permission......." I said realizing what i had done.

Jason's POV  
"Wow you are such a creep." I stated with a teasing chuckle. I opened the school doors. Chris blushed and I laughed harder. "I embarrased you, my god could this day get better?" I stated happily when suddenly a giant black orb shot down from the sky and hit the ground infront of us.

In an instant the black orb took the shape of a disgusting wolf-like demon "Uhhhhmmm why the fuck is there a demon from the lower depths of hell in front of us?" I said as I looked at giant beast in horror.

"We need get the hell out of here. Shouldn't we be oh I don't know, running away from this thing?!" Damian asked chris and I nodded. We quickly ran out of its way but it kept following us, we keep running but suddenly I trip on a rock. Chris and Damian look back to see if I'm okay.

"Keep running!!" I shouted at them. The creature stopped runnin and it growled at me. Welp I'm making sure my last thoughts are funny ones..... _well looks like_ _I_ get a ghost and haunt those hoes that made fun of my brothers while _I_ _was still in my family's circus, yep great last thoughts_.

I close my eyes and wait for the beast to devour me as I softly apologize to all guys I tricked, munipulated, and taunted. And all the ham and turkey I stole _, dont judge me_ _I_ _like lunch meat_ _A LOT._ I wait for my demise for a few seconds but it never comes. Instead I open my eyes and see.........

....................................................................

> **AN- ha cliff hanger sucka**


	2. Crazy day continues

Jason's POV

I see a man dressed in a gold and iron chestplate, black leggings? Jeans? Jeggings? A helmet that partially covered his face, and black boots. He smashed his shoulder into the big wolf, as soon as he did I got up and hightailed out of there by doing a cartwheel. Although _I didn't need to but I wanted to hehehe._

 

I ran a little bit past the monster and ducked into a convenient alleyway _thank god for plot convenience_. I hid behind a dumpster and hoped the giant faceless wolf with claws like daggers and teeth sharper than knives would leave. 

 

"I wonder if Damian and Chris found a place to hide." I thought aloud worrying about the safety of my younger buddies, unexpectedly I heard someone clear their throat. "Awww your care about us, ya big ol softie." One voice said mockingly sweet, a type of  mocking that when you hear it you just wanna strangle who ever was behind it and a type of sweet that you know its fake like a two-faced friend, then a another voice said. 

 

"I can't believe you fell dude." In an annoyingly mad tone as if it was my fault I tripped. "I _ **was being chased!"**_ Iyelled in my head trying to remain calm. It's making me so angry I just want to rant about how I never intendend to fall and go on about how I would have trip them to escape and not have any regrets. 

 

Then I smiled cause I recognized both of those anger-inducing voices I turned around to see a smiling Damian and a frowning Chris. "Aww now I don't get your laptop." Christopher said pouting poking out his bottom lip.

 

"Chris, if I had died and you touched my stuff I would've come back and haunted your ass so bad you would've had nightmare's til your you were forty-six ya twerp." I said in a very serious tone to warn him to stop thinking about touching my things, you may think im over exaggerating but I am dead serious, if you don't touch my things you'll live happily ever after.

 

Chris didnt reply he just backed away from me slowly then we just sat behind the dumpster in awkard silence. "Sooooo......... how are you alive right now last time we saw you , you looked like you were about to be giant wolf chow." Damian questioned breaking the silence 

 

"Oh, some guy in some pretty cool armour saved me be shoulder smashing it into a wall. " I paused. "In fact I think he's a superhero." I said non - chalantly as if he'd asked me what I had for breakfast. "Sooo shouldn't we go help him or something?" Damian asked while putting his hands up to emphasize his point. 

 

"Nah, the dudes totally got this." I said confident that the mystery hero could handle himself, partly because he looked like he was fine last time I saw him and partly because I just don't feel like being the **boss** I am, and getting my fast and precise vengance on that damn wolf right now. 

 

Right as I finished my sentence said mystery hero flew past us and into a wall. "Yep he totally has this." Chris replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes, he looked at the man flattend in the wall. "Um should we peel him out?" damian asked standing up and poking the man. 

 

"Well..." I stood up from where I was seated. "I guess we can't leave him there." I stated as I started walking over to his spot on the wall and started pulling on his limbs til he was free. 

 

There in front of us was the mystery man of the hour, he was roughly late teens or early twenties, I could tell by the shape of his body, his smell, and the look in his eyes. He took his helmet of to reveal his black hair that spiked up toward the sky in the front the back was slicked down, ah yes helmet hair. His eyes are dark brown and looking directly at us. 

 

He started thrashing his head in the air and jumping up and down. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but what the hell are you doing?!" He quickly gained his composure. "Oh sorry but I'm just so happy I finally found you guys." He said smiling at us strangely.  "Shouldn't you be fighting that wolf demon out there..?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow at the stranger. 

 

"That thing ran back to to the shadowverse, it won't be back for a while." He said while putting his hands together and summoning a dark orb. "Wow dark magic!" Damian excitedly said with his eyes widened "But... m-m-magic doesn't exist!" Chris said hyper ventilating. 

 

"Calm your shit chris your spazzing like that time I cooked parrot on 'accident.'"  I said as I punched him in the shoulder to make sure he didn't passout. "My name is khing by the way. Also myy magic is shadow and black magic I use it for good though." He said as he threw the orb over his head and the magic covered him for a moment the blew up in cloud of black sparkles.

 

After the sparkles dispersed khing was dressed in a different outfit, he had on a black polo shirt, tan khaki shorts that went to his knees, really nice all black lebrons, and he had a black leather messenger bag with a strap that went on his right shoulder that went left across his chest. Damn magic _really_ knows how to dress people I give it that. 

 

"I need to ask you guys something really important even though we just met I think you guys are the _**Special ones**_ I'm looking for and I need you to help me save my universe and possibly yours and all the others from a terrible greedy monster prince (monster prince looks like a twisted channing tatum, why you ask? Idk just thought it was a good idea), who wants all the universes as his domain. I'll need you guys to help me on diplomatic missons to get armies to help me defeat him and he may try and murder us but I'll help you unlock the magic in yourselves so you can properly defend yourself and learn combat." He paused for half a second. "I really need your help so will you come with me on this peralis journey?" He asked really quickly then took a big breath when he finished our eyes were wider than saucers. 

 

I looked at Chris and nodded, Chris looked at Damian and nodded, Damian looked at me and nodded, I looked at him and nodded and Chris looked me and nodded, then we looked back at him and in unison said. "HELL YEAH!" We answered/shouted. 

 

He smiled at our answer and reached in his bag pulled out three orbs one that was purple one that was red and one that was light blue, the purple one floated to me, the red one went to Chris, and the light blue one went to Damian and then they merged with us, it felt strange yet good like eating an ice cream sundae on a hot day. "That should fully unlock your magic." Khing said. "Well fuck." I said to finally end the chapter bye guys.(jason likes to break the fourth wall)

 


	3. Chris' new girlfriend

warning self/friend advertisement

No ones POV

Chris, Damian, Jason, and Khing all tip toed up to the gate of the gated community they were sneaking into in the middle of the night. They stacked up on each others shoulders, obviously trying to reach the other side of gate. 

Khing was at the bottom of their stack, Jason was on his shoulders, Damian on his, and Chris was on his shoulders climbing over the gate, feeling really nervous and agitated he was going to have to jump. He looked down at his so called friends. "Why do I have to jump again?" He whined/asked. J

ason rolled his eyes and cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "BE GLAD WE DIDN'T THROW YOUR MIGHTY MOUSE ASS OVER, CAUSE THATS WHAT I WANTED TO DO!" He yelled at Chris using his annoyed tone, Jason's booming voice surprised the younger boy and fell off the fence on the other side of it.

Chris quickly got up and dusted himself off. "I'm okay." He said quickly before he opened the gate and let his partners in crime in. "Wow, you took a big tumble didn't you little guy?" Khing said worrying about his smaller buddy. "Will you guys quit teasing about my size??" Chris whined. 

Damian russled his hair. "Aww someones a little angry aren't they?" He joked, the slightly shorter boy punched him in the stomach. "Tot....ally...worth...it.." Damian wheezed out, Jason could barely hold back his laughter. 

They started walking down the very long main street until they came across an empty lot in between two, two-story houses. "Now guys this is gonna be your first magic spell so be careful because were about to use some tricky Construction magic." Khing stated while pulling a spell book from his messenger bag.

He started flipping through it trying to find the right spell, while he was doing that Jason was muttering something about plot convenience, Damian was doing a hand stand for some reason, and Chris was exploring the house on the right and went by the gate of its picket fence and into its backyard unbeknownst to him a little girl about his age was pacing there. 

The little girls POV 

Stupid earth, stupid search misson, annoying Monster prince assigning me with stupid cousin fang, he's annoying, I the bueatiful and strong Ivy can do this misson with my right arm tied to my lions tail . I thought as I paced in my misson command's backyard in my human form.

I'm wearing a pink shirt with glitter on it that says Princess and purple skirt with pink tights and purple flats. My hair is red and curly and I hate it all there's too much color but right now I was on a misson find Khing the ex shadow prince and bring him back to the shadowverse to be locked in the dungeon. As the prince's top warrior/spy I was going to find him no matter what. 

I was going to yell at the sky for the umpteenth time when I felt someone coming I cleared my throat and got my human form's sickly sweet girly voice. "Who's there?" I ask as innocent as I can and a boy about my age comes around the corner.

He was a foot shorter than me (shes 5'5 and he's 4'5). He looked odd he was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pteradyctal on it that says "Don't make me go jurrasic," some jean shorts with lots of pockets, and he wore a pair of red sneakers that had clear laces. 

I was about to tell to buzz off but I sensed something on him shadow magic and not the evil kind of shadow magic the good kind, I know the difference between good shadow magic it smells like freshly cooked shrimp and bad shadow magic smells like wet pugs. 

The smell wasn't strong enough for it to be Khing but this kid has definitely been around him, I smile sweetly and get ready to put on the charm. This kid is my one way ticket out of this wretched dimension and no one is going to stop me from cashing it.

Jason's POV

I pull out my phone and start reading books on wattpad I scroll down my and clicked on Descendants 2 by MartianDreamerXoXo and started reading the fabulous chapter I was on but Khing finished the page he was looking for before I got to reading. "Damn and that was such a good chapter too." I said pissed I couldnt finish reading the awesome chapter. 

"Can one you go get Christopher?" Khing asked as he noticed Chris' absence "I will!" Damian says while trying to stand right side up again, he wobbles a little then falls. "I guess I'll do it then." I said agitated I had go across this dumb picket fence to get to this other yard. I sneak  
into the yard and I see Chris chatting up some girl.

I giggle like a school girl and go up behind him "Heyyyy Chrriiss." I say in a mocking tone similar to Damian's he jumps at the sound of my voice and I laugh. "What jason?! I'm talking to my new girlfriend." He says while picking himself up after I scared him.

"Khing needs us back at home come on." I say and usher him to the exit and follow him. We walk for a little while and I teased him a couple times about him having a girlfriend then we finally got back the the empty land we were about to make a house on.

'damn plot convenience' I thought as i walked toward khing. "So what do we do now?" I asked pondering how this magic thing was gonna work. "Well i need you three to a pick a hand symbol and go to a corner." He said showing us the page he was looking at and I showed hand symbols, one was a pair of hands all fingers interlocked except the pointer fingers which were touching tips and pointing down and the thumbs they we're touching tips and pointing up.

"I want that one!" I said pointing at it  
then there was one where a pair of hands were spread all the fingers apart and put the pointer fingers touching tips and pointing up and the thumbs were touching tips and pointing down, Chris took that one and did it on his forehead. 

Then there was one with both hands crossing each other at the wrist and putting out the rock and roll hand sign on both, Damian took that one and did it on his chest. I did mine one my stomach and went to the far left corner and waited for Khing's signal and then he nodded so we started chanting. "Dt aedificavit domum suam." Over and over, then in a burst of white light brick by brick a house was built in front of. It was three stories and it had two quartz columns in front of it and on the side it had doors to a basement. 

I was about to take a picture but my phone was gone "I must have dropped it in Chris' new girlfriend's house, brb guys gotta go get my phone." I said as they were still astounded over the house, I was about to go in to the yard when I saw my phone at the end of the house.

I bent down to pick it up and over heard her on the phone. "Yes Monster Prince I found Khing, but he's not alone he's got some rookie warrior magicians. Of course I've already got one wrapped around my finger and fang is looking to get the strange tall idiot.

"Bitch." I whispered as I knew she was talking about me. "And soon we'll be intergrated in their group so we can take out Khing." She contiued in a voice that was more venomous and mean. "Wait I have to go I'm being watched." She said and I got up and stepped into her backyard. 

"Hey who's there?" She said back in a sweet innocent voice. "Cut the crap, you little she-demon I heard all of your little plan and I'm going to beat a confession out of you." I said getting into a fighting stance.

"I have no idea what you talking about idi- I mean jason." She said sweetly trying to bat her eyelashes. "Not buying it huh?" She questioned I shook my head. "Sell it somewhere else sister cause I ain't purchasing!" I said and z snapped. 

"Yeah I'm fabulous!" I said and flipped a lock of my hair. "Well then lets go!" She yelled as she threw a magic orb over her head   
and completly changed, her pink shirt changed to a black halter top that didn't cover past her midrif so her stomach was visible, her skirt changed into black pair of ninja pants with a blood red belt,   
then her curly hair turned into a giant curly lions mane and she grew a lions tail and eagle wings and lion paws and thick fur.

"ROAAAAAAAAAR!" She roared at me. I gave her a roundhouse kick and a leg sweep then i pinned her to the ground, then she bit at me and I stumbled backward then she stood up and got ready to slash me to bits.

Luckily Chris came and she changed back to her human form. "Hey Jason do you have your phone yet cause, oh you're talking to rose." He said and blew her a kiss. I gagged knowing how evil she really was but I knew he wouldn't believe me, so I let it be for now. "Yeah we're having a nice chat!" I said as I gave her a death glare. 

Chris smiled and went back to the rest of our friends. "I'm watching you manticore girl, if you hurt Chris I'll hurt you." I hissed and I mean I hissed like a snake, she snarled. "Bye bye my new nemesis." She stated amused. I stuck up my middle finger as I left to go claim a room on the second floor as my own. 

........................  
author: those latin words meant house be built , the next chapter will be a short to tell you a little more on this magic stuff and more on ivy/rose the manticore girl k bye


	4. Cool girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets a cool girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash

prepare for storyline splitage

a couple weeks after the last chapter

No one's POV

"Do I have to go?" Jason whined for the fifth time or so outside khing's door as they got ready for a Justin Bieber concert, Jason really didn't want to go.

"Yes Venus (aka ivy) gave the tickets to us after she got that mystery cold and it would be rude not to go, since she gave it to us of all people. And since you broke her toys and broke her t.v." Khing said in a tone different from his normal smooth one.

Flashback

Jason watched behind her cabinet as the double agent little girl he knew as Ivy pressed a small button on a doll she had and a knife popped out of the dolls arm. Jason ran over from his hiding place and over to her in her living room and took the doll from her.

"Give me my 'kill alot kathy doll' I got it from the prince on my three hundrenth successful search and destroy misson when I was six." Ivy yelled as she tried to grab the doll from his hand Jason rolled his eyes. "Were you planning on using this on us? Cause the blade is laced with a sedative drug?" He said holding the doll high in the air. Her eyes widened. "How do you know?!" She yelled bewildered that someone she had once considered an idiot and an easy target just identified a sedative laced blade without even looking twice.

Jason laughed at her confused face "Sweetie I was four when I learned that trick, I'm seventeen now so your tricks are childs play to me." He stated with a devilish smirk before he ripped the doll in half. "You're a spy too." She asked wondering if Jason were an ali(like allies and axis) in disguise.

He laughed at her uncharacteristicly and his eye turned a cruel shade of magenta instead of their normal soft shade of light purple "Nope, I was trained by someone, I don't know by who but for 4 years when I was a kid with my many siblings and after a while it stopped but we still trained and got better and stronger and smarter so now we have extra ordinary spy abilities." He said smugly and threw the the blade from the phsyco doll into Ivy's burning fireplace.

Then his eyes turned back to normal and he looked dizzy, apparently this angered Ivy cause she went into to her manticore form and pounced at Jason, he tried to move out of the way but she got him anyway and they smashed right into the t.v.

Flashback Over

"Ugggghh!" Jason groaned as he went down stairs and into the kitchen to get a bag of chips. Damian came out from the downstairs hallway dressed in a dark blue short sleeve t-shirt with black bold letters that read "I'm not lazy I'm just saving my energy." Faded ripped blue jeans, and light blue converse sneakers with dirt all around the rim of the shoes. "C'mon Jace it's not all bad, at least we can go to that new arcade down the street from the concert hall afterwards." Damian said optimistically while leaning on the counter and running his hand through his messy flat top.

Looking at a fuming Jason, Damian looked Jason in the eyes for a split second and felt something weird.

Damian's POV  
I looked into Jason's eyes and felt something weird, not like an emotion but something. I shrugged it off and tried to push off from the counter but, I can't move or speak I'm completely immobolized. The only thing I can do move is my eyes, so I move them like crazy trying to signal Jason, Jason then got up and went to sit on the couch. I thought I was doomed but when Jason left I could move again.

"Hey Jason!" I whisper/yelled at him he looked at me and gave me a death glare. "The fuck do you want?! I'm watching K.C. undercover!" He yelled annoyed. I rolled my eyes at the almost adult man's childish behavior and told him about the bizzare experience that had just occurred.

He looked at me with the same face he looked at the window that lives in the cardboard box down on maine street a look of confusion and excitement. "Really you think I did that?" He asked excitedly. "Only one way to find out!" I smiled as a mouse tried to scurry across the floor, I grabbed his tail and held him in the air 'test subject numero uno' I thought. Jason took in a few deep breaths and the went down to look the mouse in the eye.

The mouse wiggled and wiggled trying to escape my death grip on its tail, it just kept wiggling until all of a sudden it was as stiff as a board. "Woah." I said and looked at the immobolized critter in awe.

Khing's POV  
I looked in the mirror at myself to check if everything was alright on my outfit, I looked pretty damn fine if I do say so myself. I was dressed in a plain black short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, a black pair of socks and black converse shoes. I walked across the hall and to Chris' research room/lab.

I knocked on the door to see if he was in there, no anwser, I knocked again still no anwser, so I decided to go downstairs and check his bedroom. As I was walking down the stairs I noticed Damian and Jason doing something, presumably doing something stupid and time wasting with a small mouse. I was about to go to Chris' door but he was already coming out combing his neat hair.

"You ready to go Chris?" I asked the small scientist. He nodded and moved past me quickly. He was wearing light blue jean shorts, light red t-shirt with a ninja on it, and some red sandals with pink socks. "LETS GO!" Chris yelled at the door playing with the handle.

I grabbed the keys to the truck (it's like a pickup truck except it's painted a dark shade of rainbow and it's shiny) but felt a hand on top of mine I looked up and saw Jason with a mischevious grin. "Let me teleport us." He said and as soon as he did an alarmed Damian and Chris were behind shaking their head and mouthing no. "I guess you could use the practice, go ahead." I said nervously since the last time didn't go so well.

THE LAST TIME (NO ONE'S POV)  
Everyone is in the backyard, Chris and Damian are standing together on one side and Jason is preparing on the other side. "I've got this guys, I'm gonna teleport you two over there." Jason yelled to Chris and Damian as Khing sat in a lounge chair on the porch "Supervising." or as Jason called it "Being a lazy asshole."

Jason took a deep breath and recited the activating spell "Activataus!" He yelled, his eyes glowed purple and a ring of purple light surrounded Chris and Damian and engulfed them, all of a sudden Jason's phone rang he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered "What?!" obviously annoyed.

He listened for a little bit then spoke. "No I'm doing something call me back bro." He listened a little bit more then spoke again. "I know we're triplets and all but I'm doing something important and I have to go love ya, call you back later!" He said and hung up.

"Focus Jason your spell is coming undone!" Khing shouted as he put on sunglasses. "Shut your lazy ass up!" Jason yelled back trying to figure out the spell he was trying figure out his spell "Simul!" He yelled, seconds later there was an explosion of purple smoke. "Man..." An unfamiliar voice said in the smoke. "Your lousy spell cast almost killed us!" The voice said as the smoke cleared.

Khing and Jason's jaw dropped to the floor when they found the source of the voice it came from a rather tall teenager with a neat flat top and was wearing a a bluish - reddish tanktop and the same color shorts."I'll go get the bone saw...." Jason said sadly going inside while Khing tried tell him he had another solution.

FLASH BACK OVER

Jason's POV  
I closed my eyes and whispered the spell  
and soon enough in a puff of smoke there we were in our seats for this dumb concert. I sighed and looked over at my anticipating friends Khing is on the end, Damian next to him, Chris next to him, and me next to Chris.

Soon the place fills up with teenage girls, soccer moms, and dads who have the same look of pain as me(although they secretly love it), I soon feel the "seat" on the other side of me get filled "Hey." I heard the girl say, I looked at her she was a plus sized with dark brown skin, short curly brown hair(the shrinkage is real) and right now she's wearing a sleveless dark purple top with cleavage, some faded light blue jean shorts, a purple metal headband with bedazzled cat ears and black and white Nike shoes.

"Whats wrong?" She asked noticing the discomfort on my face. "I've been dragged to a JB concert and I want to leave!" He replied with a frown. "Oh also I'm Jason Malak"

"Then why don't you leave Jason?! No one's keeping you here!" She snapped back.

"Also I'm Marnaisjah but you can just call me Mars." she said and winked when she said Mars.

"These guys are my ride home." (Magic fun fact #1 : emotions heavily affect magic so if angry Jason tried to teleport he might explode) I said my head drooping slightly, Mars shook her head.

"Well just try to enjoy yourself, which should be fairly easy, especially for you." She said and Jason rolled his eyes.

Cant she tell I hate this sexy popstar!?

"Last time I enjoyed myself at a concert I was higher than kite and straddling a blonde guy named Tim." I said holding my head in my hand, Mars giggled "No way!" She said in disbelief. "Yes way! And I took his wallet after, I left the credit cards and I.D. cause I know its a bitch to replace'em." I said laughing along with her.

The beginning of the concert(opening act)  
Jason laughed quietly as Mars told her story "So I snatched that bitch's cheap ass wig off of her hair, I mean it was an accident but I kind of did it on purpose for payback for her bullying that poor girl." Mars said while laughing herself.

The middle of the concert  
Mars was giggling at Jason's story. "So I told him dude I don't care that your wife's a hoe, get a therapist while I go get some scotch, cause damn you're depressing!" Jason said as he was trying to hold back his laughter.

Mars was swaying her hips, dancing, and singing her heart out to Justin's peformance. He noticed her enthusiam, us being directly next to the to the stage and what not, he smiled brightly at her and winked.

She swooned in the process. "Man he's so fucking attractive and amazing." She stated, not thinking anyone heard her, Justin mouthed a quick thank you before continuing the song.

I gagged at this, Justin paused the concert to interact with the crowd.

"You." He said pointing at Mars. She looked around thinking he was talking to someone else but nope he was talking to her.

"Yes?" She relplied back grinning. He handed her a microphone so everyone could hear her.

"How long have you been a fan of mine?" He asked her.

"Since 2009!" She replied back excitedly.

"I don't believe you." He teased. "I'm not lying!" She replied back sassily. "Prove it." He mused. As of right now he's sitting on the edge of the stage facing her.

I promptly rolled my eyes.

"Make me." She replied back. "Fine I will, I'll sing a lyric of a song and either you tell me the name of the song or you sing the following words, deal?"

"Deal!" They shook on it.

"Now Romeo and Juliet bet they never felt the way we felt," He started. "Bonnie and Clyde never have to hide like we do, we do." She ended. "It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt, and I won't let that be youuuuu, and you don't want to let go, and I dont want to let you know that their might be something real between us two." He sung while he held her hand.

Justin encouraged the crowd to sing along with him. "C'mon beliebers! If you know it sing along!!" The whole concert started singing.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked her.

"Marnaisjah." She replied nervously.

"Mar-Nay-Juh?" He sounded it out.

I rolled my eyes, thats what she just said!

She nodded her head. "I've never heard that before. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She giggled. "Thank you Justin."

I mouth barfed at this.

"Also, your hands are freezing! But I hope I warmed them up for you." He winked at her.

He stood back up, meaning he needed to start the next song, she handed him the microphone and he handed both microphones to a stage person. He knelt back down and whispered something in her ear, she whispered back into his ear. He nodded and ran quickly backstage to get changed for his next performance.

Once he did her friend turned to her. "Girl he's so into you!"

"You think so Nirvana?" She replied.

"You know he can't resist the Mars trance!!" Mars rolled her eyes at her silly friend.

"I'm going to text you something but say nothing at all okay?" Mars quickly texted her friend. Nirvana looked up at Mars and then quickly typed a response, and then looked up at her again.

Mars nodded her head up and down.

For the rest of the time whenever Justin would interact with other fans she would get a little different, not jealous persay just really different, Like she danced and sung harder when he did. But he definitely came back to our part of the stage more times than any other part of the stage.

 

The end of concert  
Mars and I were just there laughing and laughing with each other and our outright fabulous comedy. "We're too fabulous." I said wiping a tear from my eye "We are." She said while fanning her face.

Justin came back out to perform his last few songs, he sat down on the stage and then stretched his body out so his back was directly on the stage and his body was parallel to that of the stage, the music started and he held Mars' hand while he sung.

"If I believe in love and you believe in love  
Then we can be in love  
If you want the best for us  
I got the best for us  
We gotta learn to trust  
We gotta learn to trust  
Yeah, whoa, whoa." As he finished singing he kissed Mars' hand. She was shocked but soon grinned.

I grunted at this spectacle.

Ths concert ended we all and noticed we were going the same way so we just kept walking down away from the concert hall passing a giant beautiful lake.

No one's POV  
Out of sight Ivy laughed at them as they were unaware of the monsters she was about to command the monsters to attack them.

She opened a jar and a trio of tiny shadow gnomes popped out getting ready to attack them "Get the tall girl first." Ivy said venomously. The gnomes ran up behind Mars ready to attack but were blasted out of the way by a water blast from the lake beside Mars though she was unaware, two were destroyed, and one survived. A venus flytrap grew behind Mars but she was oblivious. The flowery beast chomped on the gnome, everyone continued walking unaware of the event that had just transpired.

.............................  
looks like Mars has a little more to show

anyway imma go take a damn nap cause ive been writing all day

dueces im out


	5. Jason and Damian shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys shop, shit ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on wattpad

written by : breakfestbomb (somethingsomethinghomogeneous)  
edited by [MartianDreamerXoXo](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MartianDreamerXoXo) @ wattpad

Jason's POV

I woke up with a from a barrage of dreams.

"Man my mind is dirtier than I thought. " I say while wiping the crust out my eyes. 

I yawned, hopped out of bed, walked to the bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror, and realized my bed hair looks like it could devour someone.

After about thirty minutes of brushing my unruly hair, I go back into my room, and look at my alarm clock to see it's almost seven o'clock.

I tiptoed downstairs as to not wake anybody up from their slumber. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

I take the note and read it " _Gone to the shopping universe don't wait up -Khing."_ I rolled my eyes and threw the note away.

"Dammit, Khing, now I have to make breakfast." I said agitated at the fact I had to cook.

"Ugggghh." I groaned as I opened the freezer. I took out six french toast sticks, four pieces of bacon, two toaster waffles.

I opened the fridge and took out two pieces of bread. I put the bread in the toaster, I took out a normal pan and a frying pan, I turned the stove to 350 degrees.

I put the french toast in the pan and put some butter on it then into the oven. I put the bacon in the frying pan and I put that into the oven. I heard a loud sound from the toaster, I turned around and took the toast out and replaced it with the toaster waffles.

After waiting for god knows how long and constantly checking, the bacon and french toast are done. I get two plates and put one waffle, one piece of toast, three french toast sticks, and two pieces of bacon on each plate. "Wake up its time for breakfast! Come down here before i have to drag you down here!" I yelled, they came barreling towards me.

Chris is wearing a red undershirt, red and burgandy shorts. Damian is wearing blue alien themed pajama bottoms and no shirt. "I made breakfast so enjoy!" I said and handed them their plates.

They looked down at the food on the plate oddly. "You made this?" Damian  
asked poking his waffle with his fork.

"I thought you hated doing manual labor?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! And where's Khing?" Damian asked and then suddenly he gasped. "Did you kill him and turn him into this bacon?!" Damian asked.

Jason rolled his eyes harder than quarters. "No idiot, he went to the shopping universe to get who knows what!" I retorted.

"He just left us without proper adult supervison and no telling on when he'll get back." Chris said clearly pissed off at Khing for leaving. "I'm herrrre." I said reminding him he was under my supervison. "Like I said no adult supervision!" He said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" I said angrily and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm gonna go eat this over there quietly." Chris said fearful for his well-being cause of my enraged tone. "You better." I said warningly and both Chris and Damian went to the couch and sat down turning on the t.v. and eating.

I walked to the fridge and took out some blueberries, strawberries, and milk. I headed over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila. I put the berries in first then I poured in the milk and I added some tequila. "The best part." I whispered to myself and clicked the blend button, but nothing happend, I clicked it again, still nothing I groaned as I left the kitchen and headed up stairs.

Chris' POV

I hear Jason stomp up the stairs "Whats wrong!?" I ask/yell wondering why there was so much attitude in his steps. "The blender broke." He said failing to hide his disapointment. I sighed and got up to go see what I could do about it.

While walking over to the blender I   
hear Jason's footsteps rapidly coming toward me, I turned around to see he was running toward the blender with a metal bat so I flipped out of the way more agile than usual.

I watched as he smashed the blender into a billion pieces in a fit of rage. "Well im gonna go get a new blender." Jason says in-between his panting. "I'm coming too I need new batteries for my leprahchaun detector." Damian annouced from the couch.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my spot on the couch "I'm not, I have things to do here" I said continuing to eat breakfast.

No one's POV

"On one hand leaving you by yourself is irresponsible on the other hand your snippy today sooo.." Jason shrugged and headed up stair to get dressed.

 **Time skip** ( cause im lazy )

Jason came downstairs wearing a black shirt with a purple kitten on it and light blue jean shorts and dark purple boots. "You ready Damian?" He asked as he walked downstairs and towards the door, Damian came out of the downstairs hallway wearing a plain light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and neon blue nikes "Yep lets hit it." Damian said walking toward the door.

 **ANOTHER TIME SKIP** (* shurg * )

Jason and Damian sped walked through the mall trying to find blendtopia, a place where they sell blenders. They walked around for about an hour in silence before Damian spoke up. "Ya know I've noticed two things since we've been walking." He said as they continued to search for blendtopia. "And those two things would be?" Jason asked with an eyebrow raised wondering what the younger one had noticed in such a huge place, you could barely notice anything in this place.

"Well, observation one is some muscle dudes are following us and one of them is staring you down, and the second observation is I'm dehydrated and I want a smoothie." He said pointing at the smoothie shop on the left side of them.

"One problem at a time dude." Jason said stopping and turning around to meet the bluish-green eyes of the follower "You have a couple seconds before I cave your skull in with my boot to explain why in the name of Peridot's tablet you're following us." He said enunciating every word in the calmest most proper way, flashing the two perpatrators a sadistic smile to prove his threats weren't void.

"I was just wondering did it hurt when you fell from heaven." The one with bluish-yellow eyes said wiggling his eyebrows. "Nope but it stung like a bitch when I crawled up from hell." Jason replied. "You wanna know what my shirts made of?" He said starting another pickup line.

"I'd rather eat a scorpion." Jason replied coldly once again. "You're so hot you could melt an iceberg."

"And you're so cold right now you could freeze over hell." Jason smiled slighty at his comeback. "Listen im sensing tension do you wanna talk?" He said once again not getting the hint.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no." Jason said in a sing song tone. "Wow that was the most rejection I've ever seen you get in my entire life." The guys taller friend said sarcastically while snickering a little at his friends failure.

"C'mon don't be like that " he said and tried to grab jasons hand, but jason pulled his arm back before he could." I highly suggest if you wanna keep your teeth, keep your hands off and beat it!" Jason said warningly taking an aggresive step forward.

The taller one with the bluish-green eyes stepped in front of his friend. "Listen, there's no need for any violence me and my clueless brother Cameron will go." He said trying to calm the situation down.

"But are you tired? Cause you've been running through my mind all day." Cameron said. "Nah I'm pretty sure I haven't run since I was almost eaten." Jason said as the delusional boy continued to yammer on about pain of rejection. "Is crazy over there always like that?" Jason asked Cameron's brother. "First time he's been rejected." The taller male said   
rolling his eyes at his over dramatic brother "Well he better get used to it." Jason said as Damian ran over to Cameron's crying form and taking pictures on his phone. "When we get home I'm gonna binge svtfoe( star vs the forces of evil ) all night!" The taller one said scratching his side.

Jason smiled at him "Me too wanna watch with me at my house?" Jason asked, excited he had someone close to his age in his tiny friend circle other than his favorite female friend Mars. "Very direct aren't you?" The taller one responded while looking Jason in the eyes.

Jason felt his heart skip a beat and all coherent thoughts left under the taller mans gaze. "Yeah I guess, I don't like beating around the bush." Jason said and giggled, _"What??? I don't giggle what sorccery hath been put upon me?!"_ Jason thought. "Anyway here is my name and number call me I w-will pick you up" Jason said and wrote his information on the other male's arm. He then went over and dragged Damian into a CD shop to cool off.

"That was odd." Jason said while trying to calm his alarmingly fast beating heart. He slowed down his breathing and ran his hand through his hair, not realizing someone was walking up behind him

"Hey Jason!" A female voice said behind him causing him to jump and yelp in surprise "What the- oh hey queen!" he said as he turned to see Mars was the voice. "You seem jumpy today, did you violate your parol again?" She asked rolling her eyes and scowling at him.

"No its just.." Jason started wondering how to say what he wanted without blushing "Watashi wa otoko no yō ni omoushi, watashi wa sore ga sukide wanai." He said and suprised   
Mars and every nosy person in the store. "Wow you know japanese!" Mars said in amazement at his bi-lingual talent.

"You gotta know how to cuss every bitch on earth out in their own tounges." he started in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone that made Mars laugh and then finished by saying "It would be disrespectful other wise." Causing mars to laugh even harder.

"Okay so whats bugging you??" She asked while coming down from her laughing high.

"Well nothing right now but later, I need you to come over later and binge svtfoe with me and a random guy?" He asked trying hard to hide the desperation in his voice and push down the blush arising on his cheeks, he was failing terribly at both.

"You want me to be the third wheel on your tv binge date?" She asked smirking slighty at her hotshot friend losing his cool. Slowly regaining his composure Jason responded back with his usual spicy attitude. "No I need you there so it won't be awkward!" He snapped back at her and she giggled at his obvious lie, but agreed to come none the less.

Jason and Damian continued their long boring quest for blendtopia searching through many stores talking grade A shit to the rachet bitches who tried to step up to them until finally they found it.

_**BLENDTOPIA** _

Jason quickly ran inside and found the perfect blender he needed and then the price came up.

"That'll be $99.50 " The cute cashier girl said after she rang up the blender.

"Damian when I say go you run until you lose security or you find the car." Jason whispered in Damian's ear after he realized he was broke.

Then the two ran and ran and ran till security gave up trying to find them then they procceded to the car and peeled out A.S.A.P. knowing they were probably banned from that mall forever now.

As they got in the door they noticed Mars and Khing finishing a conversation. "Now ive violated my parol." Jason said as he entered the door with the blender already unboxed and ready to blend.

After some events I'm too sleepy to write, the mystery guy( keith ) got there and jason made booze smoothies and now they're all so drunk that they'll be hungover till july.

"My parol officer is ssssuch a buzzz kill mannnnn." Jason said immediately vomiting for the fifth time.

"You are soooooooooooo silllllly!" Keith said uncharacteristicly air-headly and he played in his own hair.

"No more smoothies for you guys!" Chris announced taking the smoothies from the boys.

Mars nodded in agreement. Khing and Keith were now in a drunk dance battle fallling over every two seconds and Jason was talking a mile a minute.

THE END

I'm sleepy as hell and that ending was terrible.


	6. Violencing

Narrator ( who sounds like Ariana grande when she played cat on nickelodeon ) POV  
It is a normal day, well as normal as life gets around here seeing as though these fight monsters every other week. Well anyway it was a normal day, Khing is on the couch entranced by a talking dog on TV, Chris was experimenting on Damian, although Damian thought they were playing a game, and Jason was screaming profane and nasty things at a video game cause he is losing, when all of a sudden they heard a loud and rather annoying beeping sound coming from downstairs.

Chris' POV  
I scurried out of my laboratory and downstairs to find the source of the annoying beeping that pulled me away from my behavioral experiment with Damian.

"Where in the name of the God is that evil sound coming from!" Jason yelled/whined coming down the stairs throwing his head back and groaning to emphasize his annoyance.

Once we all got to the bottom of the stairs we found out the source of the noise we saw the television blinking red with an exclamation point on it."What the heck is going on?!" I said, covering my ears in order to hear my self over the blaring noise.

"I put in an alarm system to go off whenever monsters attack," Khing said as he turned the God-forsaken alarm off. My eyes were wide with disbelief to hear that the man who once tried to attack the microwave cause he thought it was a demon, managed to set up a high-quality alarm system."I'm gonna ignore the fact that your Earth IQ seems too low to do that, but where are these monsters attacking?" I said still in disbelief.

Khing pulled out his phone and started tapping for a couple of seconds and then answered. "At a mini mall downtown." He said putting his phone back in his back pocket.

"I know that one I'm banned from a clothes store there," Jason said abruptly while shifting his weight from one side to the other. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do dude?" I asked him genuinely interested in what action caused him to be banned from there.

"I went out with the manager, her name is Alexis by the way, and one day I was visiting her I said the clothes they sold were trashy and she banned me cause I was disrespecting the store and we broke up." Jason said casually while scratching his head. "And since that was the place I got all my clothes for cheap, I learned to make clothes and have been wearing handmade shit ever since." Jason finished.

We all just blinked marveling at the fact he made his own clothing yet he once put a mattress in the kitchen cause he didn't want to walk all the way downstairs for a snack.

"Anyway we gotta get down there and stop those monstrosities from hurting the civilians," Khing said slamming his fist into his hand for emphasis, Jason rolled his eyes scoffing.

"Who are we the power rangers??" He asked, obviously still miffed that his Game was interrupted. "Come on Jason we have to protect everyone downtown from the shadigos (shadow wendigo)." I said jokingly elbowing him in his side till he started laughing. "Alright, let's go bust some heads!" He said punching his fist in the air.

"We should wear masks so we don't get recognized," Damian said running to his room and coming back out with three different colored masks, purple, red, and blue (like the ones in the Incredibles).

"I'm wearing my fingerless gloves to lessen the dork factor of the mask," Jason said pulling his gloves out his pocket and pulled them on, they had Medusa on the palm of them and a bat *the animal* on the back of them. He grabbed the purple mask out of Damian's hand, put it on, and the texture of the mask changed from smooth and to scaly.

"Remarkable the mask changed when Jason put it on," I said studying it, I wonder if Jason's internal magical energy did it, still wondering I grabbed the red mask and put it on. "This is dorky I wanna wear my cool belt!" I said walking to the mini dresser on the left side of the room, opening the drawer, and pulling out a belt with a Phoenix wing on each side of the buckle.

I buckled up and the mask changed textures like Jason's did except instead of scaly it was feathery. "I'm wearing my hat then," Damian states pulling his electric blue toboggan with a wolf with five eyes in the middle of it out of his back pocket putting it on his head, he then put the blue mask on and like the other two its texture changed but into a furry texture.

"It's like seventy degrees outside your gonna pass out from heat stroke!" Jason said to Damian skeptically eyeing his hat.

"Whatever, you're just jealous of my cool Canis Quintus." Damian retorted pointing the multi-eyed wolf on the forehead of his hat.

"Whatever let's just get there before everyone ends up dead, or some bullshit along the lines of that," Jason said impatiently while tapping his foot on the ground waiting for someone who wasn't him to cast a teleport spell.

I nodded agreeing with the someone might die hypothesis and started the spell, wondering how hard the battle would be.  
  


**Meanwhile, Mars' POV**

My iPhone buzzed.

_Probably just a tweet notification._

Jason 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm complete garbage


End file.
